Addiction
by FacetiousFish
Summary: Do you sometimes wonder how SG1 get in these situations? Well they are in a mess again and this time they are addicted okay, I’m not great at summaries but I’m hoping you will have a read! SamJack pairing. One Shot. First SG1 fic
1. Chapter 1

**Addiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own StargateSG1, if I did I could promise you the show wouldn't be half as good as it actually is (Really looking forward to season 10!)**

**Summary**

**Do you sometimes wonder how SG1 get in these situations? Well they are in a mess again and this time they are addicted (okay, I'm not great at summaries but I'm hoping you will have a read!) Sam/Jack pairing. One Shot. First SG1 fic**

**Authors Notes**

**-This is my first SG1 fic so please go easy on me. Just so you know reviews make my day so I really really, really, really appreciate any reviews you submit I even reply to them. Having most likely written fics yourself, doesn't it irritate you when you have like 2000 hits but only 2 reviews? **

**-This is a random idea that is supposed to be funny but you know it might just be one of those times when it sounds funny in your head and once you have written and posted it you can just see the tumbleweed passing by**

**- If all goes well I will be writing another SG1 fic soon! And not just a one shot! (Which this is, since I seem to have failed to mention that!)**

**- This is somewhere around the earlier seasons when there is still Jack, Hammond and Dr Frasier (well duh!) don't ask me where!**

**- It is also O'Neill/Carter, I LOVE that pairing! I also love the funny thing that seems to be going on between Daniel and Vala so I might write about that in future fics**

**-I know this is supposed to be humorous but I can't promise anything, I alugh at pathetic things that most people don't, lol **

**-Now I have bored you to death and probably put you off reading authors notes ever again, you may read the actual fic! Lol!**

'Welcome Back' Hammond greeted as Teal'c, Daniel and Carter followed O'Neill through the Stargate 'was your mission successful?'

O'Neill went to open his mouth but Carter got in first, rattling off jargon about the unusually high rates of something or another in the atmosphere

'Okay then,' O'Neill interrupted loudly 'I am just going to go and get some decent food, the menu over there was crap,'

Taking O'Neill's interruption as a chance to speak, Teal'c and Daniel also put in excuses to leave

'I wish to retire and maybe commence to watch the taped episodes of what O'Neill calls "Simpsons" he claims I shall enjoy them,'

'Err, yes,' Daniel cast Teal'c a rather amused look 'and I have too catch up on some work,'

'Very well, you are dismissed,' Hammond granted, slightly shocked at the mere seconds it took for most of SG1 to vanish from the gate room

'Erm, Sir? I was wondering if I could also get something to eat and maybe meet you in the briefing room later?'

'Okay, meet me in the briefing room at 09:00 hours,'

'Yes sir,' as Carter left to follow O'Neill, Hammond had to shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

As Carter sat opposite O'Neill, her fruit salad a contrast from his green Jell-O she handed him a file which had also accompanied her to the table

'That's the report on SG12's mission to P3821, We are supposed to do a follow up there to negotiate a trade of technology with the people, General Hammond thought it was best we go, having Daniel and Me to negotiate and you and Teal'c to back us up just in case anything goes wrong,' she passed it and felt a static shock hit her finger as it touched with O'Neill's, dizziness followed this sensation

'Are you okay Carter?' O'Neill asked through a mouthful of Jell-O

'Err… yes, could you come with me a second I just want to show you some more…stuff,'

'Sure,' he picked up his Jell-O and followed Carter towards her room

'I've got the files just in here,' O'Neill nodded entering the room before Carter who closed the door behind them.

Daniel wandered down to Teal'c's room after failing to find O'Neill, General Hammond wanted them for a brief of the mission – He had rethought just getting the information from Carter and now wanted the whole of SG1 - but it seemed like they had all returned to their rooms

'Teal'c?' He knocked on Teal'c's door, after a strange background sound was muted Teal'c answered

'Come in Daniel Jackson,' He did not answer the door, just called out to Daniel, pausing to think this a slightly strange he opened the door and the sound commenced – Simpsons

'Err, Teal'c, we are wanted in the briefing room,'

'That would be impossible at this time,' Teal'c replied, laughing loudly as Homer Simpson failed to jump the Springfield canyon

'Can I ask why?' Daniel could see no reason why Teal'c could not report to the briefing room, it was not like he was doing anything particularly important. Teal'c picked up a bowl of popcorn from the side of his chair

'Because I am watching Simpsons,' he replied simply 'You can tell O'Neill that I am amused by this cartoon violence and would like to borrow more episodes,' Probably not using the most rational option Daniel stole the remote control from the arm of the chair and stopped the tape

'General Hammond needs you at the breifi-GOOF' a large fist impacted with Daniel's chest and he was thrown across the room, landing, rather ungracefully, by the door, Teal'c came over to Daniel's crumpled form and far from the apology he was expecting snatched the remote back and continued watching his programme

'Bad Move Daniel,' He told himself as he limped towards Sam's room

'Sam?' he knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn't have to trudge around the whole base to find O'Neill and Carter

'Sam?' he knocked again, there was no answer

'Sam?' he tried again to the same result, maybe she was asleep, opening the door quietly he slipped inside

'Sa-,' Daniel could swear his chin dropped to the floor as his eyes came to rest on Sam's bed

'Daniel!' Sam gasped breaking her lips from O'Neill's, all three occupants of the room were frozen in their positions, O'Neill lay on the bed, his top ripped open, staring from Sam to Daniel, Sam was on top of O'Neill, her top revealing more than it should do, her lipstick smudged, also looking shocked, there was an empty tub of Jell-O and a spoon lying abandoned by the bed, Daniel didn't even want to know what they had been doing with it's contents 'Don't you knock!' Sam got off of Jack and franticly started to button up her top

'I did,' Daniel replied weakly, turning back towards the door 'you were obviously too busy having your own little briefing with Jack' Daniel could sense her scowl even though his back was turned

'Get out!' she yelled, hitting Daniel on the back of the head, he jumped towards the door and made a quick exit trying to distract himself from the sounds which had commenced in Sam's room

Won't be making that mistake again, he thought rushing towards the briefing room

'What happened?' Hammond asked as Daniel entered the room solo 'Where are the rest of SG1?'

'Well Teal'c is wrapped up in the latest Simpsons episode and Sam and Jack have brought their personal lives into work in Sam's room,' Daniel rubbed the back of his head, there was definitely a bruise forming 'I think something happened on that planet,'

Half an Hour and in Teal'c's case – several unconscious people later Dr Frasier was using every medical test invented on the members SG1

'Daniel has checked out fine but the hormone levels of Sam, Jack and Teal'c are abnormally high, from what I can tell this is making them addicted to certain things,' Dr Frasier medically proved what Daniel had suspected

'Could I have more Jell-O now?' Jack whined, sighing and throwing himself back on the infirmary bed like a teenager who had just been grounded when his request was denied

'In Teal'c's case he seems to have been addicted to the television show "The Simpsons" , Jack is addicted to Jell-O and,' Dr Frasier suppressed a laugh as Sam gazed at Jack, twirling her hair flirtatiously 'Sam seems to be addicted to Jack,'

'Can you fix it?' Hammond asked, also amused at the scene before him

'I think so; it should just be a case of keeping them all of them on tablets to re-balance their hormones,'

'Why didn't it happen to me?' Daniel asked the question that was all of the _mature_ adults' minds

'In your case I detected a drug that seems to have protected you against the effects of the atmosphere on the planet… did you come in contact with anything that the others didn't while you were there?' Daniel thought for a minute, trying to recall the mission

'Yes, we were shown an orchard while we were there and were offered one of the fruits, I had one but the other three passed,'

'That makes sense; I am assuming the people have orchards of the fruit because they have to eat it to stay immune to the effects of the atmosphere,'

'I am surprised the people of this planet didn't inform you of this,' stated Hammond raising his eyebrows when Teal'c tapped on his shoulder and insisted he looked like Homer Simpson

'They were a very primitive people, I doubt they even knew that this fruit was so important, I believe they ate it because it is so easy to find and to grow on their planet, not because they knew they had to eat it,' Daniel objected, plunged into the seriousness of the situation instead of the amusement of it at that moment

'Well anything is possible,' Dr Frasier agreed 'but I doubt any teams should go there again until SG1 are in the clear,'

'I agree, I would not send a team back there until I had a briefing anyway and under the current situation it seems like I won't be getting one for a while…'

'Jell-O or chocolate pudding?'

'Chocolate Pudding thanks,' Jack picked up his tray and ambled over to sit by Teal'c and Daniel

'Back to normal then?' Daniel asked smirking at Jack's choice of dessert

'As normal as I can get working in this place…I don't think I can express how much I hate Jell-O right now,'

'I would like to make a request O'Neill,' Teal'c inserted himself into the conversation

'Fire Away,'

'It would be much appreciated if I am not given the opportunity to watch the cartoon "The Simpsons" again, the violence was slightly amusing at first but I have developed an extreme dislike for yellow skin and blue hair,'

Jack and Daniel laughed before pursuing another subject

'Where's Sam?' Jack asked, casting around, hoping for a glimpse of the only member of SG1 not present at the table

'Last I saw she was hiding in her room,' Daniel replied stealing a chip from Jack's plate while he was engaged 'I think she is a little embarrassed by her addiction and more so about the fact I walked in on it,'

'She really shouldn't be,' Jack mumbled, spooning a large serving of pudding into his mouth so no one asked him to repeat the comment, at that precise moment Sam entered the room, her cheeks reddening when she spotted her fellow team members on the table just across from the door, for a moment it looked like she was going to run back out again but when Jack beckoned her over she had no choice but to grab a snack and sit among the rest of SG1

'Daniel, Teal'c, Sir,' she emphasised the final word as if trying to remind everyone that she still thought of O'Neill as her superior

Conversation was slow and as soon as Sam had eaten her yogurt she departed from the table and retired back to her room. Shortly after there was a knock on the door

'Come in,' she responded, almost certain about who was going to enter

'Carter,' Jack greeted closing the door behind him 'you okay?' Sam paused before replying

'To be honest sir I am a little embarrassed… I probably owe you an apology,'

'Why?' Jack asked 'I really didn't have a problem with it,' he smiled as Sam blushed

'Carter…Sam…' his finger guided her chin upwards until their eyes met 'you can be addicted to me any day coz God knows I am already addicted to you,' he took her breath away as he kissed her – short but sweet, she stood up and rushed towards the door, bolting it shut

'We can't,' she breathed, her mind was telling her she couldn't but her body screamed with desire, why not? Jack seemed to agree with the willing side, he came up to her, their bodies were close, both could feel 2 hearts beat, blood coursing with fiery passion through their veins

'Why not?' he echoed her thoughts 'breaking the rules is half the fun…'

**Okay, what do you think? Should I go on to write another fic? Should I expand this one? Should I never do one again or for the extremists out there should I be wheeled away to the nut house and put in a padded cell? These are all good questions which I would appreciate answers too! Lol! Please Review!**

**I would like to thank my dad for this fic because I seem to have inherited his sense of humour…if it is lame- blame him! But really I hope it isn't coz my dad is a decent guy.**

**Anyway now I have stopped creeping people out (or have I?) thanks for reading XD**


	2. Notice

To all 'Addiction' Readers:

I now have posted up a sequel to this fic, If anyone is interested the name is 'Serendipity'

Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews I got for this fic, I hope Serendipity is just as popular :o)

Smiles

Sesa

xxx


End file.
